Deathly Vacation
by RandomChannyLoliverFan
Summary: Sonny decides to stop the fighting between the Falls and Randoms by planning a trip, but things take a turn for the worst... summary sucks, read story
1. How It Started

**Sonny's POV  
**"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

I stormed off, into the dressing room and slammed the door before flopping down onto the couch, letting out a loud sigh.

"Chad again?" Tawni asked, but not bothering to look up from her mirror.

"Uh huh. Tawni, I'm sick and tired of this dumb fighting."

"Well, there's nothing you can do about it. I mean, what would you do? Send both our casts on a vacation for a week so that we're forced to be together?" She started laughing.

And then, it hit me.

"Tawni! That's a great idea! Thank you so much!" I ran over to her and hugged her.

"She stood up and glared at me. "My bubble. My bubble."  
"Oh, right. Sorry." I grinned. I couldn't help it, I'm a hugger.

"So, wait a minute. You're sending both _So Random!_ and _Mackenzie Falls _on a vacation!? Together!?"

"Yeah." I smiled even wider.

There was silence for a moment before Tawni said anything more.

"…Oh. So, does this mean, I have to come?" She looked worried. Oh well. She'd get over it.

"Yes, Tawni, you're coming. Everybody is."

Another silence.

"Darn it. Hold on, don't you have to go talk to Marshall about this? We obviously can't go on vacation in secret, like we did for the prom."

"Yeah. But it'll be fine."

She didn't look convinced.

"But he says no to everything, Sonny! What makes you think that he'll give in to this?"

"Because he's just as tired of our constant fighting as I am. He'll let us do just about anything, if it stops the fighting."  
"And what makes you think this will stop the fighting?"  
"We get to bond. We'll hang out, and realize that the others are not so bad. Trust me."  
"Okay. If you're positive."

"Good. Now, excuse me while I go to Marshall. See you later, Tawni."

"Bye, Sonny."  
With that I was gone.

"So… then. Can we go? Pwwwease?" I begged. I had just explained everything to Marshall about bonding and stuff, all I needed now was an answer.

"Well…" He hesitated. "Sure, you can go."

That made me extremely happy, of course.  
"Yes!! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"  
I ran out the door, but Marshall quickly stopped me.

"Sonny! Wait."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah?"  
"Where exactly are you going for this vacation?"

"Oh, we're just going to-" I stopped, realizing I hadn't thought about where we were going.

"Well?" He asked, expecting an answer.

"Uh, I kind of forgot to think about where. Sorry. But I'll figure it out soon."

"Alright. Hmm, I'll ask Mr. Condor what days you can take a vacation, okay? So don't make any plans yet."  
"I won't."

"Good girl. You can get going now."  
I nodded and walked out the door, but once again I stopped and turned around, this time intentionally.

"Oh, and Marshall?"  
"Yes?"  
"Thanks for everything."I grinned and headed back to the dressing room, extremely excited.

"So, what'd he say?" Tawni asked, still sitting in front of her mirror, of course.

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

"Yes!?"  
"Yes."

No!"

No?"

"Yes!"  
"Ye-Stop! Gosh this is confusing me."

We both burst out laughing.

"Randoms. Oh… What's so funny? The fact that my show is ten times better than yours will ever be?"

Tawni and I stopped our laughing as quickly as we had started it. Chad stood in front of the door.

"No. Now, what do you want, Chad?" I demanded.

"Mr. Condor wanted me to give you this." He held out a piece of paper.

Tawni looked scared.

"Tawni? What's wr-Oh. Don't worry, he's not firing us. Marshall said he was going to talk to Mr. Condor about the vacation, so he's just giving us the details or something."

She let out a sigh. "Thank God!"

I walked over to Chad, but as soon as I reached out my hand to grab the paper, he held it behind his back.

"Wait." He said.  
"Chad, I don't have time for this. Hand it over."

"I will, as soon as you tell me what you mean by 'vacation.'" He looked… worried? No… I was just thinking that.

"I'll explain later. Now, if you don't mind, gimme."

I grabbed the paper, and shut the door in his face.

"Oooh! I want to see too!" Tawni ran over and we both read it:

_Sonny Monroe_

_I heard you would like to go on a 'vacation' to help Mackenzie Falls and So! Random bond and get along. Now, that's fine with me, so I agreed, and set the date you will be leaving and the date you will be returning. I also will give you money for the trip the day you leave. I think this will be a good idea, Sonny. I appreciate your determination to end the war between your shows. However, if you all go on the vacation, two shows will be canceled for about two weeks. That would mean no shows, no rehearsals, etc. I cannot let that happen, as right now, both shows are far behind, and if you all go, you'd be so far behind; I'd have to end both shows permanently. I do want you to go though, so only you, Sonny, and Chad will be going on this trip. _

_-Mr. Condor_


	2. How It Started Part 2

**A/N: I'm SO stupid. Last time I forgot to make a disclaimer and everything. :P Hehe, sorry. I loved your reviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I own SWAC! It's mine!**

**Like that would ever be possible. No, no I don't own SWAC. =(**

**Btw, this chapter is the same as the last one, only it's in Chad's POV. Enjoy.(I hope!)**

**Chad's POV**

"Fine!"

"Fine!""Good!"

"Good!"I watched as Sonny stopped off, while I muttered the words "Stupid Cute". I heard a door slam in the distance, which I'm pretty sure was Sonny's dressing room door.

"Cha-addy!" Someone said in a sing-song voice.

I turned around to face her.

"Portlyn, my name is Chad. Not Chaddy."

"But you're my Chad.""No, you're not. Only on Mackenzie Falls you are. As I told you millions of times before, do not talk without a script.""Ugh, fine!" She ran off, who knows where to.

I sighed. This was going to be a lovely day.

_Half an hour later_

"Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to Mr. Condor's office immediately. I repeat, Chad Dylan Cooper, please report to Mr. Condor's office."

That voice was Mr. Condor's, he was talking on the loudspeaker.

Suddenly I became nervous.

And Chad Dylan Cooper does not become nervous.

Except around Sonny.

But, still, that was different.

You go in Mr. Condor's office with your job, and leave without it…

I gulped and hurried towards his office. He had said "Immediately", and when it comes to him, you better listen.

Once I reached his office, I opened the door.

"Yes? Oh, it's you." He spoke quite loudly.

"Uh… yeah. It's… me."

"Well then. Here, give this to Sonny." He held out a piece of paper.

I almost had a heat attack.

"What? I'm not in trouble?" I asked, dumbfounded.

He gave me a weird look. "No, but you will be if you don't get out of here and give that to Sonny."

"Yes sir!" I ran out, and went in the direction of Stage 3, reading the note of course.

After reading it, I grew excited.

Me, and Sonny, on a vacation together!?Awesomeness.

Not that I would admit that.

Now, I was standing in front of her door.

I opened it, not bothering to knock.

Both Sonny and Blondie were standing there, laughing their heads off.

"Randoms. Oh… What's so funny? The fact that my show is ten times better than yours will ever be?"

The laughter faded quickly.

"No. Now, what do you want, Chad?" Sonny demanded, making a face at me.

"Mr. Condor wanted me to give you this." I held out Mr. Condor's note.

Blondie's expression was priceless. She thought she was going to get fired!

"Tawni? What's wr-Oh. Don't worry, he's not firing us. Marshall said he was going to talk to Mr. Condor about the vacation, so he's just giving us the details or something."

Sonny explained to the dumb blonde.

She let out a sigh. "Thank God!"

Sonny walked over to me, but as soon as she reached out to grab the paper, I held it behind my back.

"Wait." I said."Chad, I don't have time for this. Hand it over."

"I will, as soon as you tell me what you mean by 'vacation.'" I was curious to know where we were going, and for how long.

"I'll explain later. Now, if you don't mind, gimme."

She grabbed the paper before I could protest, and shut the door in my face.

I stood there for a few moments, eavesdropping on them.

All I heard was silence, until…

"WHAT!?" Two voices screamed. I smirked. They had gotten to the part that stated only me and Sonny could go.

"Yes! This is so great! I don't have to go!" That was Blondie.

"Ugh! This is unbelievable! I'm not going either, if I have to be alone with him! I think I'll fake sick or something like that, since Mr. Condor will get mad if I say 'No' to him, when I was the one who suggested it! Tawni, I need ideas so I can stay here!" Aw. Her rambling was cute.

"Sonny, calm down! It's not that bad." Blondie replied.

"Yeah, sure, easy for you to say!" Sonny snapped.

I felt my heart drop. I had always knew she hated me, but this much?

Before I could think any longer, my precious body(which was against the door) ended up on the ground, as the door was flung open with great force."Ah!" I yelled, startled.

"Ah- Chad!? What the hell are you doing eavesdropping like that!?"

"Uh…" Was all I could manage to say.

Oh boy. This was going to be fun.


	3. Blushes and Bad News

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. :'(  
Sonny's POV  
**I glared at Chad. What the hell was he doing?

"I…was listening to you." Well duh, Chad. Of course, but why were you?

"Why?" I snapped.

He stood up. "Because C.D.C can do whatever he wants to."

Grr.

"Whatever. Can you believe that just me and you are going on this vacation?"

"No. I'll go talk to Mr. Condor, and have him cancel it."

"NO!!" I screamed, and grabbed his arm.

He looked shocked, and then he smirked. "Well, well, well. Does little old 'Sonshine' want to spend some alone time with me?" He said, while putting a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I turned red in the face.

That was not what I meant!

"No, Chad. You can't cancel this because Mr. Condor will be mad, and you should know that you never, under any circumstances, make him mad. Gosh."

He paused for a minute, then responded. "Oh… right. I didn't think about that."

It was his turn to blush.

Wait a minute- I made him blush?

I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked, oblivious to the reason for my sudden outburst of laughs.

"Oh- ha. It's because- ha ha- you- ha ha- blushed!"

He glared at me. "I can make you blush, too."

"Yeah right." I lied.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really, Sonny, Really?"

"Yes, Chad. Really."

"You sure?" He questioned as he stepped forward.

"Yes! I'm sure." God, he's annoying!

"I think you're lying." He took another step towards me.

"No…No I'm not." I was starting to become uneasy. Chad was starting to get too close to me.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny, little Sonny. I know you've fallen for me." He leaned in a bit.

Oh my God! What was he doing!?

"Chad. Just… um… stop." I tried to sound mad, but it was not an easy task, since I had started to get lost in his eyes.

He stroked my cheek with his finger.

I blushed.

He smiled. "Gotcha." He whispered in my ear before leaving me standing there, in a daze.

…

I don't know how long I stood there, but what I do know is that it took me a while to come back to reality.

And once I did, I wasn't happy.

"What? What happen-" I stopped, remembering that I told him that he couldn't make me blush. I thought for a minute, still confused, before I remember that I had blushed.

DAMN IT!

Before I could go back into the dressing room, I heard a voice over the loudspeaker.

"Sonny Monroe, please report to Marshall's office." I groaned. I had been running around all day long.

"I repeat, Sonny Monroe, please report to Marshall's office."

"I'm coming! Geez." I said pointlessly and began walking.

…

"Here you go, Sonny. I just needed to give this to you." He handed me a piece of paper.

Why couldn't he have someone give it to me, like Mr. Condor did? Oh well.

I took the paper. "Thanks." I smiled, then walked out.

…

Once I reached the dressing room, I sat down on the couch, reading the paper.

Tawni didn't acknowledge me, she just stared at her reflection.

The note said:

_Sonny Monroe,_

_Mr. Condor gave me the days you are going to gone on your vacation, if these dates possible. But, DO NOT ask if they can be changed; just so that you can be spending less time with Chad… Anyways, here they are:_

_Sunday, June 6__th__, to Saturday, June19th._

_-Marshall_

I sighed, just great! Two whole weeks with a three named jerk-throb!? How was I supposed to survive this? I dialed Chad's number to tell him the bad news.

**(A/N) I'm not trying to be rude, but 4 reviews? I won't finish this if nobody's reading it. It makes me feel bad. :'(**


	4. Author's Note HELP ME! :O :D

**A/N:**

**Sorry, no chapter yet! xP**

**I would have it up by now, but I'm still trying to think of where they should go for the trip, it's not that important, for**_**some**_** reason (=] I'm not tellin' ya! ), but I still need to figure it out….**

**Can you guys help me? Just name the first place you can think of, but it has to be far away enough for them to travel in a plane. That's the only rule. :P**

**And that's about it. Review, and tell meh what your ideas are. =)**


End file.
